Instrucciones Para Toda Ocasión
by Dannia
Summary: En ese libro siempre habrá instrucciones que ayuden en cualquier situación...


Disclaimer:_ Obviamente, no lo escibió Rowling, ella fue capaz de...Bueno, todos conocen sus crímenes; pero los personajes son suyos, para mi desgracia..._

* * *

Zanahorias, siempre las malditas zanahorias, toda su vida arruinada gracias a las malditas y desgraciadas zanahorias.

Primero le habían arruinado su niñez cada vez que tenía que comer, después las malditas zanahorias le habían impedido sacar un 10 en Herbología, luego las zanahorias lo insultan, y ahora las malditas Zanahorias le roban al maldito amor de su vida.

Pero como que se llamaba Draco Malfoy que la recuperaría. Así tuviese que arrancar de raíz todas las zanahorias del mundo.

Bueno, ya pensándolo racionalmente, en primera, no le habían robado nada, bien decían que no pueden robarte lo que no es tuyo, y en segunda, pero no menos importante, no podría ser tan difícil deshacerse de la Zanahoria, no calificaba ni si quiera como competencia para él. A fin de cuentas, un vegetal como esa _za-na-ho-ria_, ¿Qué podría hacer ante la potencia de sus encantos? Nada. Tenía esa batalla ganada.

Ahora venia su plan ¿Cómo hacer que el amor de su vida se fije en ti? Una vela pareció encenderse en su cerebro. Se paró como activado por resorte y se dirigió hacia su amplio librero al que tenía derecho simplemente por ser (Maldita sea como le costaban esas palabras) el segundo mejor alumno que habitaba en el castillo.

"_Como siempre los mejores libros en el último nivel"_ pensó fastidiado, pero aún animado por la vela que aún seguía encendida dentro de su cabeza. Después de mover la varita, su siempre útil _Instrucciones para toda ocasión_ bajó hasta sus manos.

Sin poder esperar ni un momento más abrió el elegante libro de pastas verdes, impaciente de una manera que la gente jamás tendría el honor de ver en un Malfoy. Revisando el índice en las finas hojas fue y se sentó, más bien se tiró en el amplio sillón, un gesto que tampoco verían muchos.

_Ajáaaa_ fue lo que susurró triunfante cuando encontró el capítulo que solucionaría toda su vida: _Capítulo 23. Instrucciones Para Deshacerte De Las Zanahorias Indeseables y Conquistar A Tu Enemiga Por Naturaleza. _

Corrió a su habitación, con elegancia claro, bueno, tal vez no corrió, se fue caminando apresuradamente, destilando clase, después de todo un Malfoy es un Malfoy. Sacó su pequeña libreta_, La Libreta_, esa que contenía muchísimos datos importantes, y que si caía en malas manos podía ocasionar un cambio permanente en el mundo como lo conocemos hasta ahora.

Regresó a la salita dispuesto a seguir con su maravilloso plan, antes de que una fisura en su cerebro apagara la velita, o ésta simplemente se consumiera. Vaya, ¿Qué quieren que diga? Seguro lo saben, las ideas no son eternas.

Alguien ya ocupaba SU sillón. Alguien con una desordenada cabellera de rizos cafés.

-Granger, ¿Qué carajos haces en MI sillón?- Enfadado se enfrentó a ella que parecía estar muy interesada en el libro que él estaba leyendo anteriormente.

Ella volteó sobresaltada a todos lados con sus mejillas coloreadas, una mirada inocente, "_y un aspecto tremendamente apetecible… Concéntrate Draco_" Se dijo a sí mismo cuando la velita amenazó con apagarse

-¿TU sillón?- Contestó ella dejando el libro de lado, poniéndose a la defensiva como de costumbre.

Draco Malfoy pensó que pasar un rato con Granger, es decir, pelear un rato con ella, no le hace daño a nadie, pero luego recordó a su velita que seguía con su amenaza de extinción constante, y mejor terminó la discusión como pudo.

-Sí, Castaña, MI sillón, ahora si me disculpas.- Se inclinó sobre ella, aspiró su dulce aroma, se atontó, rápidamente recordó la velita, tomó el libro y caminó tan elegante y despreocupadamente como era su costumbre de regreso a su habitación.

La otra personita, que no se recuperaba tan rápido de esas experiencias mata neuronas, se quedó viendo como el rubio más guapo con el que se había cruzado en su vida, desaparecía tras la puerta que tenía el nombre Draco Malfoy con letras plateadas, y debajo de éste la plaquita idéntica a la suya que rezaba _Premio Anual._

Cuando su cerebro reaccionó de nuevo tomó pergamino de su mochila, su pluma garabateó unas palabras, y corrió a la lechucería. Sabía que no debía comprar a Crookshanks cuando podía haber comprado una lechuza, he ahí las consecuencias.

Más rápido que de inmediato la lechuza se perdió en el horizonte en cuanto le ató la carta, y ella se fue a las cocinas para ver si había un poco de helado y un pastelillo de chocolate con la esperanza de que Flourish & Blotts no tardara mucho en enviarle su libro.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Qué curioso es cuando una persona no puede acercarse a otra, en especial si dices que ha sido tu mejor amiga toda la vida. Miedo, quizás. Miedo definitivamente sería una explicación lógica y normal si se dice que no puede acercarse en un sentido sentimental, que le aterra perder su amistad, pero lo que le pasaba Ronald Weasley, no era normal.

Cada vez que Ronald hacía el intento de acercarse a su mejor amiga Hermione Granger, o incluso con cualquier persona, éste salía repelido contra la pared. ¡Qué cosa más curiosa! Era como cuando dos imanes se repelen, sólo que en éste caso el único repelido era Ron. _"Como debe ser"_ es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Draco Malfoy que sonreía con suficiencia al notar lo mismo mientras veía divertido la escena desarrollada en medio del gran comedor, que absolutamente _NO_ era SU culpa, cuando la Zanahoria intentaba sentarse a lado de la castaña.

Después de todo _Él_ sería completamente _incapaz _ de lanzarle un hechizo de repulsión a la zanahoria que tiene como pasatiempo insultar a su madre, robarle a la sangre sucia, insultarlo a él, intentar hechizarlo, sin éxito debería decir, y un par de cosillas más.

Complacido, Hurón Malfoy observó como una exasperada Granger mandaba a su mejor amigo al otro lado de la mesa, justo al lado del "_Buen Potter"_, nótese el tono de sarcasmo, y obtenía el mismo resultado de repulsión, a lo que resignado decidió salir del castillo.

La felicidad le duró un buen rato.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Aún feliz, después de un gratificante paseo por las cocinas, que trajo el beneficio de un buen pastelillo de chocolate (su perdición, su debilidad, su pasión) Malfoy regresó a la torre compartida con la _sangre sucia. _De verdad decía sangre sucia con cariño, y como no hacerlo, si ella lo había hechizado; no literalmente claro, bueno tal vez, pero no al menos en las últimas semanas, el punto es que lo decía con cariño, a veces no es posible no sentir cierto _afecto_ hacia una persona cuando pasas tanto tiempo con una.

Desafortunadamente, su felicidad se esfumó cual humo cuando pasó por la entrada de su antigua sala común. Esa chiquilla pesada, hermana de una de su curso con la que nunca hablaba, una tal Greengrass, estaba totalmente obsesionada con él. Estaba completamente loca, pasaba su tiempo acosándolo y diciendo a todo el mundo que se casaría con él, y que tendrían un hijo llamado _Scorpius_, que lo llevarían a la plataforma 9 ¾ cada septiembre, y un montón de tonterías como esas. Como si fuese posible. Jamás se casaría con una persona tan hueca como esa.

Volviendo al tema, se topó con ella a la entrada de su sala común. Rápidamente Astoria se lanzó hacia él, luego se le colgó cual Koala a un árbol, y se negaba a soltarlo, hasta que él, con la clase que lo caracterizaba se deshizo de ella con un discreto hechizo. A un Malfoy jamás lo verían zarandeando a la _señorita _para que lo soltara, ni gritando desesperado por auxilio, antes de recordar que es un mago de los mejores y lanzar un hechizo… Como lo hizo en ese momento.

Después del percance en el que dejó un poquito más atontada a Astoria, acción de la cual se sentía culpable, sí, culpable, después de todo no es bueno dejar muerta a una de las dos neuronas que medio lograban que el pequeño cerebro de Astoria medio funcionara; siguió con su camino y al pasar por el vestíbulo notó completamente satisfecho que la zanahoria no podía entrar al castillo porque al parecer aún seguía funcionando el hechizo de repulsión, que algún experto y guapo mago de ojos grises había lanzado esa mañana; un hechizo con el que él, Draco Malfoy, NO tenía absolutamente nada que ver.

Tanta distracción le había dado un poco de hambre, y aún faltaba para la cena, regresó a las cocinas por otro camino para no toparse con _La Sanguijuela Greengrass,_ y tomó 2 pastelillos de chocolate más.

De regreso a su torre, se fue comiendo sus pastelillos, y cuando llegó dejó el otro en la mesita frente a la chimenea. Subió por _La Libreta, _y su_ i_nstructivo_, _tenía que afinar los detalles de su plan antes de ir por la segunda parte.

Cuando regresó a la sala, encontró su sillón ocupado, se le estaba haciendo costumbre a Granger sentarse ahí cuando él quería ocuparlo.

-Granger, de nuevo estás en MI sillón.- le dijo

Ella no se sobresaltó ésta vez, ni si quiera lo miró, estaba medio perdida. Sólo le contestó automáticamente:

-No es TU sillón Malfoy.

Hermione estaba sentada con las piernas encogidas sobre el sillón, y leía el índice de un libro muy parecido al que tenía Draco en sus manos, salvo que el de ella era morado. Realmente parecía concentrada en él. Ya se encargaría él que ella desviara su atención de su insignificante libro.

-Granger, muévete de mi sillón.- le ordenó Draco.

El tono de imperiosidad con que lo dijo sacó a Hermione de su lectura, no resistiría que el hurón le hablara de esa manera.

-El sillón es de ambos, hurón, no veo tu nombre por ningún lado- contestó mirándolo desafiantemente.

Draco tomó el pastelillo de la mesita, lo comió disfrutando cada bocado, y pasó su lengua provocativamente por sus labios al terminar aquella delicia ante la atónita mirada de ella, luego movió su varita hacia el sillón lanzando un hechizo no verbal, y su nombre, así como sus iniciales se bordaron con hilo de plata por todo el sillón.

-Yo lo veo por todos lados.- dijo aún de pie frente a ella, con una encantadora sonrisa torcida, las manos despreocupadamente en sus bolsillos y la satisfacción emanando de cada uno de sus poros- Ahora, si no te importa, quítate de mi sillón.

Hermione enrojeció tanto de furia que parecía iba a explotar. Ni si quiera encontraba palabras para contestarle nada, pero no se levantó, lo único que hizo fue un movimiento de varita y su nombre se bordó con oro en cada pequeño espacio vacío del sillón, y luego sonrió con la suficiencia que había abandonado a Draco, y contempló los resultados.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos con furia, no queriendo admitir su derrota, pero era mejor apegarse a su plan maestro. Después de todo su instructivo decía _Paso 7.1 : Usa un elemento sorpresa, deja que gane alguna batalla_. Guardó silencio, tragándose su orgullo y las ganas de decir muchas cosas y se quedó mirando a la castaña, expectante.

-¿Tan rápido te rendiste? ¿Volví a ganar la guerra Malfoy?- le preguntó Granger burlona, con una sonrisa de comercial que muchas envidiarían.

Draco se acercó lentamente hacia ella, como lo haría un experto cazador, y bajo hasta su oído para decirle en un suave murmullo, que puso cada uno de los nervios de Hermione en punta:

-No Granger, sólo es una batalla

Un escalofrío recorrió a la castaña ante su cercanía, y el esbozó la sonrisa torcida marca Malfoy cerca de su cuello, luego se separó un poco hasta quedar con sus narices casi tocándose y luego sus labios dejaron un mentolado beso en la mejilla de la castaña, acompañado de su exquisita _Colonia-Atonta-Hermiones_.

Draco se alejó de ahí con paso lento y elegante, y por supuesto con una sonrisa que no le quitarían nunca, dejando aturdida a Hermione otra vez.

Cuarenta mil años después, cuando Hermione salió de su aturdimiento sonrió como no lo había hecho nunca, aspiró el aroma que Draco había dejado impregnado en ella, y con renovadas fuerzas, y por supuesto una motivación más, tomó su libro y buscó rápidamente en el libro morado:

_Capítulo 13: Instrucciones Para Conquistar al Hurón Botador De Tus Sueños._

* * *

.:.:.:.:.:.

_Bien, bien, bien, bueno, no tan bien, je, ahí está mi más reciente creación recién salida del horno :p_

_Como ya es costumbre, no tiene absolutamente nada de sentido, pero me gustó mucho escribirla...  
_

_Pues, no estaría tan mal que me dejen un review, ¡eh!, saben que se agradecen mucho...Digo, es lindo _

_que te agreguen a historias favoritas y todo eso, pero un review, también lo es, y no le_

_hace daño a nadie, así que :_

_Dejen un review_

_Díganme si les gustó, si lo odiaron, cualquier cosa._

_Bueno, ya basta._

_Hasta la Próxima_

_Y Gracias por leer ;)  
_

_Danny_


End file.
